


The Facets of Death

by crowfeathers13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter is Vaako, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowfeathers13/pseuds/crowfeathers13
Summary: Harry Potter is falsely accused, and is sentenced to death. On the other side of the Veil however, he finds himself not in the afterlife, but an entirely new darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where this came from, the idea just wouldn't leave me the hell alone, so here you go. I cant promise frequent updates, and this work is unbeta'd, but if anyone likes it I'll continue as much as possible. This first chapter is going to be flashing forward frequently, mostly background so I can get to the actual plot in the second chapter. Let me know if you like this.

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of the murder of five students, treason against the Ministry of Magic, and conspiracy to return the Dark Lord, He Who Shall Not Be Named, to power. You have been deemed too dangerous to place in Azkaban, and therefore have been sentenced to be thrown into the Veil of Death, never to return to this place. Have you any last words before your sentence is carried out?"

Harry looked up at the assembled crowd from where he had been pushed to his knees when he'd been dragged into the room. The Weasleys were all there, Hermione right next to them. The only ones not glaring death at him were the twins. The rest of the crowd was looking at him with a mixture of fear and triumph. Theodore Nott, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, and the Patil twins had been found two days ago just inside the Forbidden Forest, drained of blood, which sat in a large cauldron carved with ritual runes next to them. Harry had been found unconscious ten feet away, with no idea how he'd gotten there. 

But that hardly mattered to these frightened sheep. All these years fighting to survive, learning everything he could to protect these idiots, fighting to be believed. Wasted. They'd needed someone to blame, even though no one could figure out what the ritual had been for, only that five students were dead with a convenient scapegoat lying right there next to them. Sixteen years old, and he was about to die so they could believe they'd done something right. He hated to admit it, but Voldemort was right. These people were weak.

He drew a shallow breath, and chuckled a little to himself. He only laughed harder when he noticed the sheep shuffling nervously at the sound. 

"I'll only say, that whatever happens after this, you do it to yourselves," he grinned up at Dumbledore, standing right next to Fudge. "I suppose I should have learned a lesson from Sirius. But at least I won't have to deal with you bastards begging me to save your skins any more."

He looked back at the aurors holding him down. He grinned again when he saw their discomfort. "Come on then, shall we? Let's get this over with."

And just like his godfather, that was exactly how he was thrown through the Veil. 

Grinning.

{<<<>>>}

The sun was entirely too bright.

Wait, why was he sitting in the sun? He was supposed to be dead wasn't he?

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. Yes, that was sunlight.

Sitting up, Harry quickly realized that something had gone wrong. He appeared to be lying on a hill, overlooking a strangely futuristic looking city. He heard a strange whining noise overhead, and looked up to see what could only be a fucking spaceship coming down from the clouds. 

"What in fucking hell...?" 

Then just behind the ship he saw it. A strangely ominous looking comet, breaking into pieces as it fell. No, not breaking. Those were more spaceships. 

And they didnt look friendly.

{<<<>>>}

"This one is a surprise. He submitted fairly quickly on the planet, but Purifying him has been a challenge. There is something in his mind that seems to resist the process, My Lord."

The man they called Lord Zylaw stepped close, and grabbed the black haired youth by the chin. Clouded emerald eyes looked up at him. "What is your name, boy?"

The teen just looked at him, no sense of recognition in his face. The boy actually shrugged at him.

"I think you might have been a little rough with this one, Purifyer."

"That's just why I wanted your opinion, My Lord. The boy definitely has some of his memory left, but he doesn't seem to have much will to recall it. Honestly I would have chucked him in with the rest of those deemed useless if it hadnt been for the fight that broke out after his second session in the Purifying chambers."

Zylaw looked at him oddly. "And what happened that you thought required my attention?"

The Purifyer shuffled a bit. "Well, there are always a few who simply crack under the pressure of the procedure. One man went mad, and started attacking the guards. The boy was nearby and got caught in the fray. He killed four convertees, two guards, and injured another two with a knife he lifted from the first guard. Whose neck he snapped bare handed." 

Zylaw felt his eyebrows go up. It was rare these days that a new convertee could surprise him. "Well then. He obviously already has some combat training. Very well, do what you need to to bring him around to complete conversion, and put him with the advanced trainees. He could wind up being very useful."

The Lord Marshal looked back down at the teen kneeling on the floor. "Since you don't seem to want to remember your name, I believe we will call you...Vaako. Cylus Vaako. Do you understand me?"

Green eyes seemed to clear a bit as they looked up at him. "V-Vaako."

Zylaw nodded. "Good, that's correct." He looked back to the Purifyer and motioned for them to take the boy back down to the barracks. "Get him finished up. I think we are going to see some great things come from this one."

{<<<>>>}

Vaako shook his head back in annoyance. He needed to figure out something to do with this ridiculous hair.

He had just been through his fourth planetary conquest, and had just risen to the rank of Captain at an unprecedented speed. He had seen the opportunity arise when the previous Captain had begun getting cocky. He'd sent the man to the Underverse swiftly after.

"Captain Vaako,"

He snapped to attention, and quickly saluted when he saw Commander Scalp Taker coming towards him. "Sir?"

" The Lord Marshal has requested you in the main audience chamber. I suggest you finish cleaning yourself up quickly."

"Of course sir."

Fifteen minutes later found Vaako walking into the audience chamber, quickly coming to kneel before the Lord Marshal's throne. "Obedience without question, loyalty until Underverse come."

"Captain Vaako. Rise," he stood and faced the Lord Marshal, but kept his eyes respectfully diverted. "You've quite impressed me with your recent promotion. I believe you are the right man for another job I have in mind."

Vaako bowed his head. "What do you wish of me, My Lord?"

Zylaw motioned for someone to come closer, and Vaako looked up when he saw that the woman had come to stand next to him. She was lovely, with pale brown skin like milk and tea, sharp features, and smelling of some exotic spice, but her eyes made him wary. Something in his memory tugged at him at the sight of her eyes, dark with ambition and cold as stone. Something in them made him think of a serpent laying in wait.

"This is Serena. She is to be your bride, Vaako." 

{<<<>>>}

Helion Prime. The battle had been quick, as it usually was on the affluent, peaceful planets. Looking out over the fleet as they made their way behind the Lord Marshal, Vaako had to wonder if they would even get any useful soldiers, but if nothing else the new converts could always be used as canon fodder. 

"Never fails to inspire, does it?"

He turned slightly, glaring at his wife. He'd been right about one thing, Serena had turned out to be a manipulative snake wrapped in finery, with far too much ambition for her actual abilities. "Remember your place, Dame Vaako."

She merely smiled at him, wrapping her hand into the crook of his arm. "My place is at your side, husband. From here until Underverse come."

He resisted the urge to send her flying down the rest of the steps, and continued on in the Lord Marshal's wake. He still had no idea what the Lord was thinking when he ordered their marriage. If he'd been hoping to temper some of Serena's more treasonous ambition, the only thing that was going to do that was a knife in her gut. He only wished he could prove something so that he could be the one to put it there.

{<<<>>>}

It was amazing what a small demonstration of Zylaw's power could get done. One soul ripped to pieces and the entire assembly fell to their knees. Well, all but one. He stalked towards the man, telling him exactly what he was about to do.

"Look, Im not with everyone here," as if that mattered to them. "But I will take a piece of him."

The man pointed to Irgun, who lifted his axes and began to move forward. This should be interesting. Very well, if the breeder wanted to go down swinging, they could allow that. "Then a piece you shall have." 

It was over almost before anyone could blink. Irgun had barely had time to move before the breeder had ripped the dagger from his armour and buried it in the soldier's chest. He moved to block the man's movement at the Lord Marshal's order, pulling his rifle up. He thought it might be a touch arrogant to hand the dagger back to him, but it wasn't his place to question it. As he moved to drag the breeder to the Quasi-Deads, he stopped and stared incredulously as his wife walked up to him. 

"Been a long time since I smelled beautiful." 

Serena grinned at him, but Vaako looked at the man oddly. He hadn't looking at her when he'd said that.

{<<<>>>}

The Quasi-Deads always made him a bit sick. Disgusting mind-raping creatures, but they had their uses. As expected, the man didnt put up much of a fight, though he was obviously struggling to throw them out. It wasn't until the Lord Marshal snapped his head up that he really paid any attention. 

"Energy. We detect... Furyan energy."

Furyan? He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but Zylaw was suddenly moving. "Where did he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know."

Planet of origin had never mattered to the Necromongers before. Their goal to covert or kill had never allowed it, and Vaako found it strange that the Lord Marshal cared where one breeder had come from.

The translation vials began cracking around the Quasi-Deads, scattering glass and fluid.

"Furyan. Furyan survivor! Kill the Riddick, Kill the Riddick! KILL THE RIDDICK!"

Zylaw looked like he'd seen a ghost. Impressive for someone who was already halfway there himself. "Kill the Riddick."

{<<<>>>}

Vaako stood looking out at the baren hellhole someone had had the bright idea to build a prison on. At least this should make it easy to find the breeder Zylaw was so afraid of. 

He still had trouble believing that the Lord Marshal was so afraid of one man at the word of one Elemental witch. He'd had time to look at the few records that hadn't been deleted, and they had been fierce warriors, the biggest threat to the Necromonger fleet, but they had eventually succumbed. What could only one of them be capable of?

Just then the hanger door slid open, a group of prison guards loading a small transport looking up at them in shock.

{<<<>>>}

What in the name of the Underverse was that? Seconds from having Riddick dead at his feet, blue energy had burst from the man, killing half his remaining men and sending the rest flying to the ground. Vaako tried to move to the unconcious breeder, determined to bring back his head, but the Crematorian sunrise was too harsh. He saw the Purifyer standing there, not making a move, but he could feel his skin beginning to burn and turned to go back to the ship. He had just ordered the ship to leave when the girl came running up the ramp. 

"Wait! Take me with you!"

He slammed the controls for the ramp shut, looking her over. Small, scrawny even, but obviously a fighter considering she had just killed at least ten of his men herself. "You understand that if you wish to come with us, you will either convert to the Necromonger way, or die?" 

She breathed heavily, looking at her feet. He took in the wild hair and ash stained face. There was something about her that made him want to pay attention to her. Something that called to a part of him long since forgotten. 

"I have nothing left." She looked back up at him, brown eyes filled with grief, but she didn't shed any tears. "The only person I had left is dead now. If converting can take that pain away, I'll do it."

Vaako took her chin in his hand, surprising himself with how gentle he was being with her. "What's your name?"

"Kyra."

{<<<>>>}

He had settled the girl into a room to wash the ash off, and had the course back to Helion Prime plotted. He stood looking out the viewport at the stars, thankful not to have the Purifyer's cryptic words in his ear this time as he thought about what had just happened. 

The Lord Marshal's fear of one man made far more sense now. The energy blast that had burst from Riddick was a powerful weapon, though the man was obviously uncontrolled. Probably the first time he had ever used it. 

His mind kept going back to that moment. Something about it stirred his memory, of a time before he was converted. 

Something he wasn't sure he really wanted to remember.

{<<<>>>}

"You mean on the planet?"

"I mean here, on this very ship!"

Damn that man. He never should have announced Riddick dead. That fucking cryptic Purifyer must have had something to do with this. Serena was already plotting how to get them out of this, but he knew this was never going to turn out in his favor. If he killed Zylaw now, after it became known Riddick hadn't died, he would never hold onto the throne. He would never be seen as anything but a deciever.

His wife made some comment about timing, before flouncing off to change her gown. Well she was right about one thing. If what he had in mind was going to work, his timing would have to be flawless.

{<<<>>>}

He watched from the balcony as the Furyan came flying over the throne at Zylaw. He had to give the man credit for the balls that move took. 

Watching the Furyan was oddly inspiring. For all his muscle, Riddick moved fast, near silently, like a large feline. A true predator. Vaako watched stunned as Riddick resisted Zylaw, his very soul fighting to stay put. No one had ever managed that. 

He snapped to attention when he saw Kyra moving to pick up the broken spear, and turned to grab the triple bladed halbert at his back. He didn't know why, but he didn't want the girl to die by Zylaw's hand. He jumped down, landing smoothly despite his heavy armour, and looked back at the girl. "Stay there." 

Vaako heard his damned fool of a wife yell to kill the beast now, effectively drawing Zylaw's attention to him. Riddick had gotten a lucky strike into his back, and thankfully he seemed to believe Vaako was there to help him. He lifted the halbert above his head, and then did something he'd never done before.

He hesitated. 

It wasn't long enough for anyone to realize he had, but it was just long enough for Zylaw to begin soul-running to the other side of the room. The moment he saw the beast try to move, he brought the axe down...

...straight into the marble floor.

He looked up just in time to watch Riddick bury his dagger into Zylaw's skull, and then snap the blade off. Serena gave an agonized scream from the balcony, and he resisted the urge to smile. 

Vaako walked to the front of the assembly, glancing at the other Commanders. Scalp Taker seemed to be getting the drift, as was Scales, though Toal looked positively livid, though he seemed to be going with it for now. Krone was going to need an eye kept on him for a while. 

He turned to look back at the throne, and saw Riddick holding Kyra by the arm. "Are you with me kid?"

She smiled at him, still holding the broken spear, and put her other hand on his arm. "I was always with you, Riddick." 

Kyra saw the assembly moving forward, Vaako at the lead, which called Riddick's attention to him. The Furyan looked to be preparing for another fight as Vaako came to a stop before him, but before he could make a move, Vaako flicked a glance over his shoulder, and moved to take a knee before him. The entire assembly followed him down.

Vaako looked up, taking in the shocked look on Riddick's face, before he suddenly understood. Riddick looked right at him, and without the goggles his silver eyes seemed to bore into Vaako's soul.

"You keep what you kill."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, some people actually liked it! Had some free time so I put another chapter together, but don't expect updates this often very much. Leave me some comments on what you think!

Riddick looked at the assembly in front of him, trying to figure out what the fuck he was gonna do now. He understood keep what you kill, kinda liked that rule actually. But this seemed a little excessive. He looked down at the man in front of him. Spiffy new armour, big ass axe, but the green eyes looking at him still had the same fire he'd first seen in the auditorium on Helion, then again on Crematoria. Those eyes almost made his mind up for him.

Beautiful.

"Stand up, all of you." He had to admit he got a kick out of watching them obey him. Vaako came to his feet, graceful even in what was probably thirty kilos of metal armour. He walked right up to the handsome commander, looking him right in the eye and grinning. It was a rare person who could look at his pupil-less eyes and not flinch. 

"So, apparently I just won the big shiny chair?" He asked, still grinning. When Vaako nodded, he took a step away to look back at Kyra. The only one who hadn't bowed, not that he'd ask her to. "You been here long enough for them to tell you what Im supposed to do to keep it?"

Kyra gave him a shit eating grin, stepping closer to him. "The Threshold." 

Riddick rumbled in his throat a bit, looking out at the assembly again. "Well then, why don't you all get your asses in gear and take us there?"

That was apparently the right thing to say, because the next instant every single Necro stomped, yelling as one, "Threshold! Take us to the Threshold!" Immediately people began to move to their stations, about half the entire hall leaving to the engines, piloting stations, and anything else that needed to be done. 

Riddick reached out quickly, grabbing Vaako by the arm before he could leave as well. "Not you. Me and you are gonna need to have a chat. Let the others handle your shit for now." 

The pale man's expression didn't change, but he nodded his head. Riddick pointed to the spot next to the throne, and Vaako moved to stand there while the rest of the Necros filtered out. Riddick couldn't resist cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting at their backs, "And send someone to clean this mess up before it starts stinkin!" 

He turned back to find Kyra snorting, and Vaako's eyebrow raised in amusement, before his gaze flickered behind him and his face lost all expression again. Riddick took a good breath, and realized it was the same woman from Helion, who'd led him to the Quasi-Deads. He'd heard her kicking up one hell of a fuss up in the balcony during the fight, and after with that banshee death screech. What the fuck was that little scorpion doing here?

He watched as the woman walked up to the beautiful commander, and wrap her hand into the crook of his arm. Damn did Vaako not look happy about that.

"Mind telling me who this is?" He asked, looking the woman up and down. She really didnt have enough tits for what that corset was trying to show off. "And why she thinks she needs to be here?"

Vaako looked down at her with death in his eyes. "My Lord, this is my wife, Dame Serena Vaako. As to why she has decided to come here, I'm sure I couldn't tell you, My Lord."

Ooh, the bitch did not like that, if the look she gave the commander was any indication. "Didn't have you pegged for the marrying type."

Before either of them could answer, he turned to Kyra, hooked an arm around her hip and pulled her into his side. "Where they got you sleeping?" 

"Barracks with the rest of the female converts, down a couple levels from here."

"Well, since you decided to mosey on down here Dame, Im gonna assume that means you're offering your services to find Kyra here a private room, close to wherever I'm gonna be crashing."

"The lady will not be sharing the Lord Marshal's chambers?" She asked, getting a calculating look in her eye he didn't like one bit. And from the looks of things, Vaako didn't like the way he'd pulled Kyra in close to him.

"I figured you Necros were gonna be a bit different, but why the fuck would I share a room with my baby sister?"

Vaako cleared up at that, but the bitch on his arm just got more of a gleam to her eye. "Very well, if the young lady would follow me?"

Riddick pulled his sister in every way that mattered in close, pressing a kiss to her hair, and slipping a knife into the wide belt at her hip. "We'll talk later, kid."

"You're fucking right we will." 

Vaako looked at her a bit incredulously, but recovered quickly when Riddick just snorted at her. Once the women were gone, Riddick moved to sit on the throne, motioning the beautiful man closer. "Got some shiny new armour since the last time I saw ya."

"I was recently promoted to First Among Commanders," Vaako grinned darkly at him, "for confirming your death." 

Riddick outright laughed at that. "Now see, I knew I was gonna like you. But I think my next question is gonna be very important if you plan on keepin that shiny new job." 

Vaako shifted, bowing his head forward. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Two parts. First, is my sister here of her own will, or did you drag her here? And second, what the fuck were you plannin on doing with her?"

Vaako folded his hands, looking down. "She came running to the ship on Crematoria, asking to be taken with us. When I explained what would be required, she agreed. As for what we were going to do with her, I'm still unsure, My Lord."

Riddick raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure? Or you don't think Im gonna like it?"

"Nothing like that, My Lord. I simply meant I am still unsure what would suit her best. We have many women in the ranks, though very few are foot soldiers. I had thought to see how she would fit in as a long range gunner or sniper, or perhaps one of the scouting teams."

Riddick rumbled a bit in his throat. If he'd said Kyra was on her way to being a concubine or something, he wouldn't have cared how pretty the man was. "You thought? Do First Commanders usually care about where the new converts go?"

"No, not usually, however after seeing her fight, and having a bit of time to speak with her on the flight back to the Basillica, I decided to take her on as her mentor. Its not uncommon for officers to pick particularly skilled converts to train, though it is more unusual for a commander to do so." Vaako looked up at him, moving half a step closer. "Though now that you are here My Lord, Im sure you would prefer to be the one overseeing her training and placement."

Vaako actually looked a bit disappointed. Didn't that just beat all. "Seeing as I'm newer than she is to this shit, maybe it'd be better if she stuck with you for a while. Don't make me regret that." 

"I will look after her to the best of my abilities, sir."

"I'm sure you will." 

Riddick stood, and moved to stand right next to him. They were nearly the same height, Vaako just a bit taller and slimmer, but he'd seen the man fight. He had power. And damn but if he didnt smell even better up close. 

He moved away again when he saw people coming into the Necropolis, but it turned out to just be two people grabbing up Zylaw's body. A third ran in carrying a standing tray with a pitcher of something and two drinking glasses. The servant placed it next to the throne and bowed out as quickly as they'd come, the two with the box containing the corpse right on the man's heels. Riddick picked up the pitcher and sniffed, it was some kind of wine. He didn't pick up anything that indicated poison, so he moved to pour it, and held one of the glasses out for Vaako. He waited for the man to take the glass before asking the next big question on his mind.

"So, you gonna explain to me why you decided I should be the one on the big chair and not you?"

{<<<>>>}

Vaako nearly dropped the glass the new Lord Marshal had just handed him. He worked to keep his expression neutral, but if Riddick's senses were as good as they seemed, he was probably already fucked. "I beg your pardon, My Lord?"

The Furyan gave him a particularly toothy smile. With his eyes it made him look even more like a predator than usual. "When you came up to Zylaw with the axe. You hesitated." Riddick took a sip of the wine, turning to sit back on the throne. "I've seen you in a fight. A soldier of your skill doesn't do that unless it was on purpose."

Shit. He hadn't thought anyone would notice that half second he'd waited to bring it down. He knew the other commanders hadn't or they would have called it out immediately. He took a sip of the wine to give himself a moment to decide.

Ah well, might as well put the whole thing on the table. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Former Marshal Zylaw was no longer fit to hold his position. He was never the leader I believed our people truly needed, too much of an aristocrat insisting on an 'artistic' approach to conquest, and not enough of a warrior. And then you came on the scene. Such fear of one man at the word of a cryptic and imprecise Elemental witch made him weak. However when I learned of your survival I knew I couldn't be the one to kill him, truthfully I didn't wish to be either. If I had been the one to do it after giving a false report of your death, I would never hold power for long. I would only be seen as a deciever." 

He paused a moment, taking another sip to gather his thoughts. The full attention of those silver eyes was making him strangely nervous, though it wasn't fear he felt. He decided to go full tilt, and see what the Furyan would do.

"My wife came to the conclusion that I should let you have your shot and let you weaken him before moving in myself."

Riddick's eyebrows went up. "You're actually telling me your own wife planned to have you kill him? Even with how that could make you look?" 

Vaako barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "My Lord, I have been married to Serena for seven years, and I can tell you that her ambition is only matched by her silver tongue. She will be after your throat or your bed by weeks end. Thankfully her lack of power has allowed me some control of her, but she has always had ideas above her station." 

Riddick rumbled in his throat, "You don't actually like her much, do you?"

"Our marriage was ordered by the Former Lord Marshal, and he never shared his reasoning for it. We do not procreate, and marriages are usually either for political or personal alliance, very rarely is there a love match. Were there not laws in our faith that prevent one from killing their spouse without justifiable cause, she would not have lived three days past our wedding night." 

Riddick snorted into his glass, "Knew that one was a tricky bitch. So why'd you decide this was the better option?"

"I could not be the one to kill him, especially after waiting for you to wound him, or else risk being branded a coward for not offering challenge myself. But, I realized if I could make sure he stayed in your path for the kill, I could accomplish more than one task." 

Vaako stepped closer to the throne, his eyes locked with Riddick's. "If I could make sure you killed him, it would rid the fleet of the artistic coward, and if you could be conviced to stay and take the throne, give our people a true leader again. You are a powerful man, and a strong warrior. I truly believe you could be the one to lead us to greatness."

Vaako could feel Riddick's eyes boring straight into him when their gazes locked. By the Underverse, he hadn't felt his heart race like this since his first battle. What was this man doing to him?

Riddick parted his lips to speak, but just before he could a scream went up from the balcony, followed by the sound of clashing metal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really much to this chapter, just me floating some stuff out while I figure out what to do with the plot. Still, enjoy, and leave me a comment or two.

Both of their heads snapped up, but as Riddick moved to stand a box came flying over the balcony to crash onto the Necropolis floor. Vaako rolled his eyes as he recognized it. One of his wife's makeup chests.

"I must apologize, My Lord. It seems my wife decided to vent her frustrations on the furntiure." 

Riddick made a rumbling sound low in his throat. "She do this often?"

"She is usually smart enough to contain it to our rooms. I couldn't tell you what possessed her to do that." Vaako set his glass down on the tray before moving to look at the now destroyed box. It was the one she had more or less demanded when he had made the rank of commander. "If you wish I can go and make her aware of the disturbance she is causing."

"Nah. Let her throw her tantrum," Riddick gave him a hard look. "I'm sure she'll have some new plan by the time you get up there later that you can keep me aware of." 

"Of course, sir."

Riddick stood and stretched, looking over him with a strange look in his silver eyes. A shiver went down his spine again as the Lord Marshal stepped close. "So where am I gonna be crashing?"

He bowed his head and turned to lead him up the stairs behind the throne, to a set of double doors. Opening them, he turned to the side to allow the Furyan to enter first. "The servants will have removed the former Marshal's belongings and replaced the linens by now. The tailors will have also sent a few pieces of clothing, though they will wait to recieve your preferences before sending more." 

Riddick stepped in and took in the opulent room, noting that the bed off to the right covered in black silk was larger than some cells he'd been in. To the left a large table had been laid out with a small feast. "Service is quick around here." 

"The servants tend to be as efficient as possible, yes."

Riddick grunted, picking up a piece of some roasted meat and sniffing it, before popping it in his mouth. "Don't smell any poison yet. Kinda surprised." 

"Poison is generally seen as a coward's tactic, My Lord, though there is occaisonally a case of it happening." 

Riddick turned to glance at him again, before beginning to unbuckle the stolen cuirass from his torso, and dropping it to leave him standing in a thin black tank before lifting his foot to place on the seat of a chair, his hands moving to work off the greaves and sabatons he still wore. Vaako couldn't help but notice the muscular back as Riddick lifted the other foot to remove those.

"So what happens next?" 

"I would recommend that a meeting be set with the rest of the commanders tomorrow, and another meeting with the higher nobles and the Purifyers. A new Head Purifyer has yet to be chosen, and they will be anxious to have the placement filled." 

"The purifyers?" Vaako nodded. Riddick leaned back against the table, thinking. "I guess they're gonna want me to get that done too?"

"Yes, sir. There will be quite a lot of challenge against your claim to the throne until you are Purifyed." 

Riddick poured what looked like more wine, and gave it a cursory sniff before draining half the glass. "What the hell. I'll give it a whirl, but not until I suss out which one of them should be head honcho. I ain't lettin just any of them stab me in the neck." 

Vaako nodded to him, that had been easier than he'd thought it would be. "Of course. I will make sure that is understood." 

"I should probably tell you though, I don't think its gonna do shit. If the last Head was any example, I don't think it works on Furyans." 

Riddick nearly choked on his next sip of wine at the commander's shocked face. "He was Furyan? Well that...explains a number of things actually, My Lord." 

Riddick just grinned, taking a bite of another piece of meat. "Make sure you come by in the morning before those meetings. I think we need to finish talking."

Vaako shivered again. Something about this man was affecting him strangely. "Of course, My Lord. Will there be anything else you wish me to see to tonight?"

"Break off a ship to send back to Crematoria. Have someone bring my dogs back, and see if any of the inmates want to join up and get out of that shitpit."

"Dogs, My Lord?" Vaako looked at him oddly, though he was already typing the order into a small handheld he carried with him.

"Yeah. Something tells me I'm gonna want a guard nobody can bribe until I get through all the hoops." 

Vaako nodded. It made sense. Necromongers usually didn't bother with animals that weren't going to be butchered for food, but if the dogs in question were what he believed them to be, they could be very useful. "A ship will be leaving within the hour."

"Good. And if you're passing Kyra on the way, have her come here. I still need to figure out what the fuck she was thinking of doing with that spear."

Riddick turned away again, stripping his tank off as he walked to the door on the opposite side of the room, correctly assuming it was the bathroom. His strong back and thick backside and thighs had Vaako resisting the sudden urge to...to...

Oh fuck.

"Yes, My Lord. Until tomorrow then."

{<<<>>>} 

Vaako found Kyra quickly, and after letting her know that he would continue mentoring her, he sent the young woman off to the Lord Marshal's chamber. He watched her go for a moment, before squaring his shoulders and turning to his own rooms. 

The doors were open, and he could hear the occasional crunch of glass as Serena stalked around the rooms, no doubt turning whatever she had smashed into powder under her heels. Wonderful. He moved into the room, shutting the door behind him and preparing himself for his wife's tirade.

Serena whirled around and was on him nearly before he'd gotten the door closed.  
"How could you have done that?! First you miss your chance with Zylaw, and then you actually bow to that creature?!" 

Vaako grabbed the arm she had raised to smack him, dragging her in close and keeping his grip near bruising. "Be careful what you say. That 'creature' managed to kill Zylaw where no other could. And you saw how he resisted before. No other has managed to resist their soul being ripped out before."

Serena ripped her arm away, stalking over to sit at her vanity. "That may be, but he is still a breeder. An absolutely savage one at that, and your actions have placed him on the throne that should have been yours." 

"My actions were to give us a chance at having a strong leader again. By the time he is purifyed and gets to the Threshold-"

"He intends to be purifyed?" She cut him off, causing him to glare at her.

"Yes, though he has made it clear he will not undergo the procedure until a new Head Purifyer is chosen."

Serena's hand came up to rest her chin on. "Maybe he isn't total loss after all. And at least we don't have to worry about the girl getting in the way, though her being his sister may pose a problem later on."

"The girl is to be under my direct supervision, and you will leave her be, the Lord Marshal's sister or not, am I understood?" 

Serena waved a hand at him negligently, obviously still plotting away in her head. He narrowed his eyes, before stalking over and grabbing her up by the throat but not strangling her, yet.

"Your scheming is tiresome and will be the death of you. Riddick is already wary of you, and if you go against Kyra you will be the first one he kills. Leave the girl alone." 

He waited until she nodded her head, before dropping her back into her chair.  
"Good. You can sleep in your own room tonight, I have an early morning." 

Vaako didn't bother to look back at her as he walked into his private room, locked the door and began stripping his armour, settling each piece on the stand next to his wardrobe. It wasn't until he was lying in bed, freshly washed with his hair unbraided and combed that he allowed himself to think about earlier. The Furyan was surprising in more ways than one. He'd known the man was a powerful warrior, but he had also seen a shocking intelligence in those silver eyes. Everyone wrote him off as nearly an animal, but didn't seem to realize how calculating those instincts made him.

And what had happened just before he'd left the Lord Marshal's chambers. The man was attractive, anyone with eyes could see that, but something about him made Vaako's blood run hotter than it had since before he was purified. He was going to need to be very careful around the man in the following days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I only have a couple more days of my vacation left, so I figured I would try to push a chapter out before the headache that going back to work is gonna cause.   
> It will probably be at least a week before I can write another, so enjoy and let me know if you like it.  
> PS- I got the description of the hounds off of Pinterest. I have no idea if it's accurate, but I liked it so I'm using it.

A week had passed since Riddick took the throne, and things were going so surprisingly well that Vaako didn't trust it one damn bit. 

Three of the five other commanders were taking the change of regime almost shockingly well, and with the exception of Krone and Toal, had actually expressed their support of the new Marshal after that first meeting. Even Margo, a powerfully built woman who had been chosen to fill his old position after being promoted to First, seemed to like Riddick's blunt, no bullshit methods.

The meeting with the Purifyers and nobles had also gone fairly well, at least until the Purifyers heard that Riddick wouldn't be purified until a new Head was chosen. He had never seen so much ass-kissing in one room, and that was impressive considering the former Marshal. But after asking Vaako and Kyra's opinions, he had quickly narrowed the contenders down, and yesterday had chosen Belmont, a sternfaced middle-aged woman who didn't tolerate any foolishness. Vaako had always thought she reminded him of someone, with her pewter hair in a severe bun and her stern eyes, but she was very capable. Riddick apparently liked her blunt attitude.

The nobles had been less enthusiastic, and were going to great lengths to brown-nose the new Marshal. At least until Riddick gutted a particularly slimy Lord right there at the meeting table. That had shut them up quickly.

The arrival of the Lord Marshal's new 'dogs' had also helped convince the nobles to back off. Kantor Boralis hellhounds, a genetically engineered, highly aggressive reptilian/lupine breed, they answered only to Riddick, and their effectiveness was demonstrated the first night they were on board when the two hounds had mauled a group of concubines who had invited themselves into the Lord Marshal's chambers. They seemed to like Kyra and Vaako well enough, but they would growl and snap at anyone else, their grey scales turning that menacing red orange. Riddick had gotten a very strange grin on his face when Vaako had asked about it, before explaining that their pack instincts had probably picked the two of them out as Riddick's betas.

Serena had been unnervingly quiet since her temper tantrum, but he knew she was cooking something up. He kept Riddick informed of her actions, but she was being very discrete so far. 

But still, despite the past week going fairly smoothly, Vaako couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to break off soon. Now that the Head Purifyer had been chosen, Riddick was scheduled to enter the purifying chambers mid-cycle today. He and Belmont had discussed the process, and had decided on one four hour, highly intense session. New converts usually only did one or two ninety minute sessions over their first couple of days in the fleet to keep as many as possible from cracking under the pressure, unless they resisted, in which case they would go back in for up to four thirty minute sessions. If that didn't succeed in converting them, or they didn't die from so much pressure, they were usually deemed useless and killed, or used as canon fodder at the next planet.

Riddick had decided to undergo one long, intense session because the less time he spent in the chambers and recovering after, the less time someone would have to off him while he was indisposed. He still believed it wasn't going to do anything for him, and four hours of pain wasn't much compaired to things he'd been through in the past. The only reason Vaako was approving of such a long session was because the amount of political capital Riddick would gain with the lower ranks and the soldiers for going through such an intense experience would be very useful in proving exactly how strong the Furyan was. 

But before the Lord Marshal could enter the chambers and begin the process, they were spending the morning in another meeting with the commanders and a few lower officers, ensuring everything would run smoothly while Riddick was indisposed. In between ensuring everyone was aware of their duties and making sure they all realized exactly what would happen should anyone attempt a sabatoge to kill the new Marshal, Vaako kept an eye on Serena, who was floating around the edge of the Necropolis with a few other nobles. He didn't think she was either bold or stupid enough to attempt something while the security around Riddick would be at it's highest, but then again, she may just view that as a challenge.

Kyra stood to Riddick's left, giving her little shark's grin to the nobles who were brave enough to glare at her while scratching the ears of the female hellhound. Vaako was quite proud of how fast she was taking to her training, and looked forward to seeing how she would do when sent on her first scouting mission. The soldiers and officers seemed to like the girl, and the Purifyers didn't seem to care about her one way or another, but quite a few of the nobles were resentful that a new convert had found her way to the Lord Marshal's side, siblings or not. Kyra was a very capable young woman, but Vaako wasn't going to stop watching her back. 

Vaako came back to the present when Riddick barked at everyone to get back to their duties. Vaako was about to leave when Riddick called him and Belmont back.

"You two come have lunch with me and Kyra. Wanna make sure of all the details before we get going with this thing." 

They both bowed their heads, and Vaako took a moment to send a warning glare to his wife before turning to follow the others up to Riddick's chambers. The servants had lain out a meal of light foods and drinks, nothing rich and no alcohol, at the recommendations of Belmont. 

The meal was actually rather comfortable, and in between answering the Marshal's questions and ensuring the details for the procedure, Vaako and Belmont were treated to Riddick and Kyra bickering and joking with each other, occasionally pulling the other two into it. Belmont actually laughed when Kyra called Riddick a bullheaded prick, and he responded by throwing a berry at her. He didn't think he'd heard the woman laugh the entire time he'd known her.

Eventually the meal came to an end, and Vaako excused himself to put the final details in place. Riddick nodded to him, a glint in his uncovered eyes as he looked Vaako up and down. "See you downstairs soon." 

Vaako bowed to him, barely containing a shiver. He really had to get this under control. "Until then, My Lord."

{<<<>>>}

Riddick watched the commander leave, enjoying the sight of his backside in dayclothes and free of armour. Kyra giggled at him, before kissing his cheek and leaving as well. 

Riddick turned to Belmont. The older broad was a riot, stern but with an acidic tongue that Riddick found hilarious. He was convinced she must have been a school teacher before she was converted. 

"Before we get this thing rolling, I got a couple questions for after that I think you can answer for me."

"Of course, My Lord. What is it you wish to know?"

"How would I go about asking someone if they'd want to, what was the phrase you guys use? Start courting, if there is already someone in the way?"

Belmont sipped at her water, raising an eyebrow at him. "I assume you are asking about Lord Vaako, yes?" She waited for Riddick to nod before continuing. "Well, as Lord Marshal you have a lot of leeway in how to go about it. You have the power to not only order marriages, but also order divorces. If you did that you could simply ask him, but I believe you are looking to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak?"

Riddick grinned at her. "See, this is why I like you, Belmont. Yes, getting rid of that bitch before she can get too far in her scheming would be nice."

"So glad you see her for what she is, My Lord," Belmont smirked at him. "I've always wondered how Lord Vaako has resisted the urge to end her, laws be damned." 

She sipped at her water again as Riddick chuckled. "So what do you recommend?"

"Well, there are a few different methods you could use, though there is one usually reserved for the lower ranks, but there is nothing stopping you from using it. I believe it will appeal to your more animalistic Furyan side."

As Belmont began to talk him through the steps, Riddick smiled. This, he could get behind.

{<<<>>>}

The next morning found Vaako grooming his hair back into his usual braids, occaisonally flicking through his handheld to see what needed to be done today. The Lord Marshal's purification had gone without a hitch, thanks to the hellhounds pacing in front of the private chamber Riddick was ensconced in. Riddick had surprised everyone when he had walked out of the long session without aid. A bit slower than usual yes, but most had trouble moving on their own after a normal session. The soldiers were understandably impressed, while the nobles seem to be a bit more frightened than usual.

Vaako was preparing to leave for the Lord Marshal's chambers to see that he was recovered, and go over what would need to happen now on the route to the Threshold, when he heard Serena exit her room on the other side of the common area. Getting rooms with separate bedrooms was honestly Vaako's favorite perk that had come with his promotion to Commander. 

Vaako finished dressing, smoothing his jacket down, and was prepared to completely ignore his wife on his way out the door when he heard another voice, speaking quietly to Serena in the common room. The voice didn't sound like any of the other dames Serena usually kept company with, so he cracked his door slightly. Commander Krone stood in the middle of the room, Serena lightly caressing his chest as they spoke.

"The breeder will not last much longer, my lady. All of the pieces will shortly be in place." 

"And my husband?" 

"You have nothing to worry about, my lady."

Vaako pulled the door closed, and waited until they had both left before leaving the room and heading for Riddick's chambers. 

He found Riddick sitting on one of the ornate wingbacks in his rooms, Belmont asking him questions and occasionally moving a scanner over his head and bare chest. The scars from the purification had already sealed over, the red of the healing flesh bright against the Furyan's naturally tanned skin. Vaako felt himself heat a bit at the bare skin on display, before shaking himself a bit. He had to get a handle on this.

"My Lord, I hope you are well this morning?" 

Riddick looked up at him, his uncovered eyes glinting in the low light of the room. "Yeah, I'm good. And I was right, didn't do much of shit except lower my body temp a couple degrees."

Belmont snorted. "The Furyan part of your brain brings your lower instincts more to the front than in a normal human brain, it makes it difficult to affect the higher brain functions. The fact that you went through it, and that it took hold enough to actually lower your already higher than usual body temperature is the important part here. Everything else is negotiable in your case, My Lord."

Riddick waved her away as she tried to wave the scanner over his new scars again, chuckling when the male hellhound came up and plopped his head in Riddick's lap. He scratched the beast's head as Vaako and Belmont took their seats across from him. "So what's on the schedule now?" 

Vaako spent a few minutes explaining what would need to happen on the way to the Threshold, as well as what was planned for the day. Kyra wandered in halfway through the conversation, sitting on a low couch and cuddling up with the female hellhound as she listened to the group.

Once he got through the relevant information, Vaako cleared his throat a bit. "There is something else that came to my attention this morning that you will wish to be aware of, My Lord. Commander Krone seems to be in conspiracy with my wife, and are planning to make a move. I can't say how soon as I didn't hear everything, but I believe we should make preparations for whatever they have planned."

Riddick's eyes seemed to actually glint a bit brighter, while Kyra groaned out loud. "No offense Lord Vaako, but your wife is a cunt. Riddick, please tell me you're gonna gut her soon?"

Riddick chuckled at his sister, before turning to Vaako. "Well I was planning on killing her soon anyways, and this just gives me one more excuse. But first off Kyra, be a good girl for once and go grab the box sitting on my nightstand for me." 

Kyra grumbled about him being a lazy jerk, before shooing the hound off her lap and heading for Riddick's bedroom. Belmont straightened a bit, catching the Furyan's eye. "I trust the pieces you asked me to commision were to your liking, My Lord?" 

Riddick answered in the affirmative while Vaako looked between them confused. He didn't recall seeing Riddick ask for any commisions, and there were few custom items he would be able to make use of until he passed the Threshold and took the throne officially. Kyra came back into the room before he could ask however, and handed Riddick a darkly laquered wooden box.  

Before Vaako could get a question out, he felt the words die in his throat as Riddick stood, only to kneel down in front of him. His breath caught, and his heart started racing faster than he could ever recall as Riddick opened the box to show an ornate dagger and a torque bracelet. The blade and the band of the bracelet were both made of a beautifully patterened damascus steel, and the pommel and two ends of the bracelet were carved into the shape of the hellhounds heads open in a snarl. In the mouth of the one on the dagger was a large blue and red fire opal, the colors swirling like a deep space aurora.

"I am formally stating my intention to win your hand from one who is unworthy of your attentions."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bitch is Back! Sorry yall, coming back to work after Christmas has been a near literal shitstorm. This is a very tiny chapter, but hopefully it gets you guys in the mind for whats gonna happen later. I'll try to write a real chapter here soon. Leave me some comments if you like it.

Albus Dumbledore had to be one of the biggest idiots in the world. 

Or at least that's how he felt at the moment. Looking at the information before him, he couldn't help but think on his mistakes, and one in particular. He couldn't believe how much of a mess this was. 'We've handed Tom the world on a silver platter.' 

It had been three years since the Order had learned the truth about Tom's horcruxes, far too late. Six years since Hogwarts ceased to be a school, and instead became a fortress. Seven years since Tom had taken over the Ministry, nearly obliterating their forces. Nine years since they had destroyed their only hope. 

Nine years.

At the time, he had believed the choice before them was clear. Young Harry was clearly too powerful to be allowed to continue, and though his first choice of what to do with the young man had failed, he had thought the Veil their next best option. But looking at the report in front of him...

When they had learned of the horcruxes, and the items that held them, he had believed the one in young Harry must have been destroyed when he was executed. Even magic as powerful as that couldn't hold up to the Veil.

The only holdout against Voldemort's forces had been the Goblins, for which he was thankful. They didn't care who was in charge, the vicious warriors only cared that no one touched what wasn't theirs. However, with no heir, the Potter fortune had been set to go defunct within a matter of weeks, the holding time to see if and heir appeared about to expire. He had sent Mr. Weasley the youngest to Gringotts to finally secure the Potter vaults for the Order, when the goblins informed him of something that should be impossible.

The Potter bloodline was not dead. 

The Goblins apparently had quite a bit more knowledge about the Veil than they did, and for a rather steep fee, had sent one of their texts. The Veil could, for a powerful enough wizard, also act as a dimensional portal, which could send the wizard anywhere in infinite time and space. But, the wizard would still maintain a slight connection to this world, which is how the Goblins knew.

Harry Potter was alive. Which meant the horcrux he carried was also likely alive. Anywhere in an infinite number of dimensions, where they could not get to it.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, I'm alive! I'm so sorry to everyone who has enjoyed this story, life threw me one fucker of a curveball a while back, and the result is Im just getting my shit back together seven months later. I hope this chapter makes up for the hell of a hiatus I didnt mean to do, and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment, and please dont be mad at me for the shit Ive put you through.

Vaako was almost proud of himself for making it all the way back to his room before his brain finally said no, and he collapsed into an armchair. The laquered box barely made it onto his sidetable before his head went down to his hands, elbows on his knees, fingers gripping his hair tightly as he tried to sort out in his mind what the fuck had just happened.

The Lord Marshal had just asked him to become his Lord Consort. The Lord Marshal just proposed. RIDDICK just PROPOSED. 

He gripped his hair so tightly his scalp felt like it was going to tear before he let go, stood and darted to the small liquor cabinet next to his desk. He poured himself two fingers of scotch and knocked it back, the fine whisky trailing fire down his throat, before pouring a third. He didn't drink often, preferring to savor a glass after a successful conquest, but he felt this situation warranted a drink. 

He could perfectly well understand Riddick wanting to make a move towards having a partner for political reasons, as soon everyone was going to start making noises about having the second most powerful position in the fleet filled. He could even understand the desire for a regular bedmate, especially as Riddick didn't seem at all interested in the menagerie of concubines and unattached nobles vying for his attention.

He picked the glass up again and took a far more appropriate sip, before turning to look at the box again. He was immensely thankful that Riddick seemed to expect him not to say a word, because he had taken the box from Riddick and more or less sprinted from the room without a reaction from the man. His fingers traced the carved edge of the lid, the rare feeling of the grain of real wood pleasant as he tried to force his mind to work through this.

The fact that Riddick apparently wanted him was already enough of a shock, but the Dagger and Shackle is what was really throwing him off. Although considering Riddick himself, it probably shouldn't. The nobles and higher commanders almost never used this marriage rite, ambitious vipers that they all were. There was no separation possible with this rite. Not even in death. This rite did not allow divorce, and if one partner were to die, the survivor was honorbound to seek revenge if it applied, and then ...follow their partner to the Underverse.

Vaako took another sip and let the burn calm his thoughts already swirling again, and opened the box to look at the pieces inside. They really were wonderfully crafted. Setting the glass aside he picked up the dagger, and drawing it from its plain leather sheath, flipped it around his hand a few times, finding it perfectly balanced. Riddick wasn't the only one proficient with sharp objects. He flipped the blade around in his hand so the tip pointed to his elbow, and brought the pommel up to look more closely at the hellhound, the opal refracting the room's low light into fire across his fingers. He would have to ask Belmont which crafter she had commisioned these from. 

The blade was quickly resheathed and placed back in its cushioned spot as he picked up the torque bracelet. Instead of more opals in the hellhounds mouths, there were two small loops of metal, and under the bracelet he saw the small chain that would attach to them. 

He placed the torque back in its cushion and sat, picking his glass back up and sipping. On the one hand he would be free of Serena forever, and would gain a powerful partner whom he clearly found very attractive if the thoughts he'd been trying to push down were any indication. But on the other, the Dagger and Shackle was not just an ordinary marriage. 

Knocking back the last of the whisky, Vaako stood and picked the box up again before walking out of his rooms and moving purposefully towards the Lord Marshal's chambers. He had questions before he could make a decision, and by the Underverse, Riddick was going to answer him.

{<<<>>>}

Riddick had finally just gotten rid of Kyra and Belmont after all their fussing, and was sitting down to lunch when Vaako nearly stormed back into the room. The beautiful warrior was clearly agitated, but he didn't look to be getting pissed, so Riddick counted that as a point in his favor.

"I figured you'd be back today, but I didn't think it would be this quick." 

Vaako huffed at him, before setting the box down and leaning his hands down on the table. "I have questions I need to ask before I can give you my answer." 

"Alright, shoot."

Vaako glanced up at him before straightening up. "You understand everything that this particular rite entails, yes?"

Riddick chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know. No separation, even in death. Belmont explained it." He stood up and slowly started to move towards Vaako. "I'm a bit of a possessive son of a bitch when it strikes me."

Vaako actually snorted, the brat. "Never would have guessed that." He placed one hand on the box, his thumb rubbing the edge of the lid. "You also realize that this rite will elevate me to the same standing as you? I wouldn't just be your spouse, in your absence I would be able to speak for you as if I were you." 

"I never saw the point of getting hitched unless you wanted an equal." He was within arm's reach now, but he stayed back for the moment. Riddick could see the other man working up to what he really wanted to ask. 

"Why did you agree to be purified so easily? I had expected a fight, or several, to convince you to just to stay, let alone go through with being purified."

Riddick snorted, and took a step back to grab his glass. "Aeron."

Vaako looked up at him confused at that. "The Elemental witch? I thought we were keeping her prisoner because you wanted to make an example of her?" 

"Yes, and this is why. You know she was the one who told Zylaw that a Furyan would kill him, right?"

"Yes, which lead to the destruction of Furya."

"Furya wasn't just destroyed, they were exterminated. Every last one, except for the lucky few who weren't on the planet at the time, like the last Head Purifyer Im guessing." Riddick took a long drink, looking down from Vaako. "I have no idea how I managed to get off the planet, but Aeron figured out I was a Furyan when an old friend told her the story about how I was found as a baby. In a pile of garbage, with my own umbilical cord around my throat. She must have put the bounty on me not long after that, knowing I'd go to Helion to get it taken off. Just in time for the Fleet to show up." 

Vaako's head was swimming. This was getting far more complex than he had expected when he had asked the question. He stepped towards the table, and after an affirmative gesture from Riddick, poured himself a glass of the iced herbal tea Riddick seemed to enjoy. 

"Im still not sure I understand. She clearly wanted you to be there when we arrived if she was counting on you to promote Zylaw, but to what end? She obviously didn't expect you to assimilate, if she wants the Necromongers stopped. Was she hoping that you would order us to destroy ourselves? As if we would have obeyed." The dark haired man was getting agitated again, and Riddick watched his braids sway slightly as he walked away from the table. "And for that matter why tell Zylaw about Furya in the first place, if she wanted him dead why not just-" 

Vaako's eyes went wide, the glass half raised to his face. Riddick saw the exact moment the man realized exactly what he'd figured out about the old witch the first night he was on the Basilica. 

Vaako turned to look at him again. "Furya wasn't just destroyed, it was exterminated. There were no Furyan converts other than the Purifyer, and as you said he was likely off-world at the time to have survived. She wanted them dead." 

Riddick nodded, giving him a deadly looking smile. "Exactly. Zylaw was scared shitless enough of a single Furyan to send a ship of his best soldiers halfway around the system for me. If Furya had been converted, how many more warriors would he have to compete with? How much farther in their conquest would the Fleet be if they had a few hundred, or even a few thousand Furyans? I don't know what my end part was supposed to be in her plan, but something tells me I'm right where I'm supposed to be, where the bitch who killed my people doesn't want me."

Riddick watched as Vaako somehow made flopping stunned into a chair look graceful. "Fuck." 

He laughed aloud at the commander's response. "That sums it up pretty nicely." He moved closer again, standing just in front of Vaako's armchair. "But I think we've gotten off the topic. I'm pretty sure you've got at least one more question." 

Vaako came back to himself a bit, and looked up at Riddick. He could see in those burning silver eyes that Riddick already knew the question, but he waited for Vaako to ask it. 

"Why me?"

"I've wanted to get you naked since I first saw you on Helion, but out of all the people here other than Kyra, you're the only one I've started to trust." Riddick stepped in close now, the tips of his boots nearly touching Vaako's, and leaned down to put his hands on the arms of the chair. Those beautiful green eyes were opened wide in front of him, pupils dilating as Riddick's face came within inches of his. Fuck, he smelled so good up close, like warm metal and something spicy and earthy. Riddick couldn't help flaring his nostrils a bit to catch more of it. "Out of everyone I've ever wanted to fuck, you're the only one I've ever felt the need to try and keep. My mind lies to me sometimes, and my heart fucks me over all the time, but my senses have never lied to me. And they're telling me not to let you get away from me." 

He watched a well formed Adam's apple move in that lovely pale throat as Vaako swallowed, and let the hand that rose to his chest push him back as the commander moved to stand. He stood still, watching Vaako walk back to the box sitting on the table, the nearly forgotten glass set down before Vaako's hand traced the top of the box again. 

Vaako stayed turned away as he asked, "You would never be the one to take a spouse just for the politics, that much is obvious. This isn't just the animal coming to the front telling you to keep an attractive mate? I'm honored to hear you admit to trusting me, having that from you is incredible, and I hope you know I feel the same. But it has only been a week since we were last on opposing sides trying to kill the other. Even if you trust your senses, can you really say you care for me enough to do this?" 

Riddick moved to him then, and put a hand on his shoulder to pull him around. Vaako kept his eyes down. "I know that I haven't felt my heart beat that fast in years until I saw a black haired warrior looking for a fight on Crematoria. I wouldn't have cared nearly enough to stay if there hadn't been a pair of pretty green eyes almost burning asking me to stay and try to make something great. I know my sister and I would both probably be dead if you hadn't come up with a distraction for Zylaw, and smart enough to do it without getting caught. And I wouldn't give a fuck about the Threshold and being Marshal if the thought of keeping you even in death weren't so damn good. I don't love you yet, and you don't love me. Cylus." That brought Vaako's eyes back to his. It was the first time he'd ever used the man's given name. He couldn't resist bringing his hand up, finding an odd faded scar on his right temple, and he ran his thumb over it as he kept those green eyes on his. "We may be going a little backwards, but we gotta start somewhere. And I don't plan to let you go." 

{<<<>>>}

Vaako felt as though his chest was about to burst. He had never had anyone say something so utterly profound to him in his existence. He turned just enough to open the box and pick up the dagger, before hesitating. There was no going back after this. He looked back up, and Riddick's silver eyes were burning right into him, and he felt like he would gladly turn to ash to keep that gaze forever. 

He moved so there was a touch more space between them, before drawing the dagger and quickly brought the blade to his left hand. He held it upright so that the tip pointed straight at the ground, and cut shallowly into the meat of his thumb, before moving the blade gently up to make sure that one edge of the blade had a thin line of his blood all the way along it. He pulled it away and breathed deeply before looking back at Riddick and holding the blade out to him handle first. 

"I accept your request to take me from one who is unworthy of my name, and I begin our vow with my blood. May your blood make this vow whole, so that we may be equal of each other, one and the same, from now and long after Underverse come." 

Riddick took the blade from him gently, and kept his eyes on his as he took the other side of the dagger and made the exact cut on his own hand, making sure the second edge of the blade was coated properly before returning the vow. 

"I make this vow whole with my blood, and may we seal it with the life of the one unworthy of your name, so that we may be equal of each other, one and the same, from now and long after Underverse come." 

Vaako was nearly panting he was breathing so hard. "Riddick..."

Thankfully his new fiance wasn't of a mind to keep him waiting. He leaned the dagger against the box so the blood wouldn't smudge, before grabbing Vaako' hips in his hands. "Richard. When we're alone, call me Richard. Cylus." 

Vaako's hands gripped his shoulders, pulling them together so their chests were flush. "Richard." 

He found himself pulled in and finally, finally those lips were on his, and he felt the shock of it go all the way to his toes. He groaned as his eyes fell shut, his lips parting to a warm tongue caressing his bottom lip. Oh, this was so good, the Furyan tasting of sweetened tea and smoke, and something alltogether wild. Riddick's pleased growl tingled all the way down the back of his throat, and he lost himself in the push and caress of cool lips and warm mouths in a way he'd never felt before, exploring each other thoroughly, quick pauses for breath the only interruption. Riddick's hands came around him, one hand dipping just to the top of his pants, the other sliding up the back of his shirt, the heat of it leaving a hot brand behind as it rubbed up and down his spine. Vaako bit at his bottom lip, and was shocked when he felt an honest to god shiver to go up the Furyan's spine. 

They could have been kissing for hours or moments, he wasn't entirely sure, but eventually the need for actual breath forced them to slow down. From devouring one another to slow and soft, down to their closed mouths coming back to one another as though they were magnetized every few seconds, until they had finally stopped, eyes still closed, foreheads pressed together and unwilling to let go of one another yet. 

Riddick finally raised his head, prompting Vaako to open his eyes when he spoke. "Well that was one hell of a start." 

Vaako chuckled lightly, still slightly out of breath. "Yes, it was. But for the moment, why don't you tell me what you have in mind for finishing the vow?"

Silver eyes danced, and Vaako wasn't entirely sure if the excitement he saw was bloodlust or if the man was just looking forward to pissing someone off. Probably both.

"Oh, I think you're gonna like it."


End file.
